Callisto
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Gene's mysterious death left everyone with questions. Now Jim's got to decided what to do with the rest of his life. A mysterious call gives him one word to guide him Callisto.


**C A L L I S T O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star.**

There were just some things that Jim Hawking could not understand no matter how smart he was. Gene Starwind, for example, had always been an enigma to the eleven-year-old genius. The ruby haired outlaw could pretty much be tagged as a guy who's hobbies were limited to shooting stuff, drinking and spending 'quality time' with women just by looking at him. Although these traits weren't far from the truth, there was something deep inside that Gene that Jim could never quite pinpoint or categorize. Jim had been analyzing Gene from the moment they met and he had yet to diagnose what it was behind those azure eyes that drove Gene fiercely toward his goals and kept him loyal to his crew.

As Jim approached his fourteenth birthday, he began to come to term with the mysteries of the late Gene Starwind. Gene acted recklessly because he had a score to settle. A score to settle with the Kei Pirates, with universe and with himself. After spending so much time on the level four terraform planet, Sentinel III, or as Gene put it "A planet out in the middle of no where", the jack of all trades decided to take his skills to space. After conquering his phobia of space travel and witnessing the death of "Hot Ice" Hilda, Gene concluded that life was much too short and decided to live every second to its fullest. Gene inherited the legendary grappler ship, XGP-15A2 which he re-titled the Outlaw Star and set out to make a name for himself as an Outlaw.

Sadly, Gene's life was indeed short; he died thirteen days after his twenty-second birthday. As their quest for the Galactic Leyline drew to a close, Gene found himself unable to deal with stifling everyday life and yearned for another adventure. The crew tried to join him for another mission, but adventures where few and far between. Desperate the team was forced to disband. Thankfully they did not share Gene's distress in readjusting to normal society.

Unable to recruit his party for another voyage, Gene set out on his own where he met an unknown space pirate guild and eventually his death.

Jim was bitter at first, angry at Gene for abandoning him so carelessly again. But this times things were different, Gene wouldn't be coming back, no apologies, not goofy smile. The captain had left a few things behind including the Outlaw Star and his Caster Gun. Jim couldn't bring himself to use either one; he was without the strength or skill. "Starwind and Hawking Enterprises" had been reduced to simply "Hawking System Repair". It wasn't much but it paid the bills and occupied the otherwise melancholy days.

Jim and Melfina were living together, if not for any other reason than to fight off loneliness. It wasn't a romantic relationship by any means; more a partnership and security blanket for the otherwise uncertain future. Melfina was concerned with Jim's welfare, considering that the child hacker was usually buried in spare parts and too busy to cook or clean for himself. He was never comfortable with putting her through so much, but he couldn't bring himself to deny free help or good company. But she never complained and she never frowned. The bio-android had taken a job as a barmaid at Clyde's bar, much to the discontent of Iris.

Jim kept in touch with his former crewmates, "Twilight" Suzuka and Aisha ClanClan, as well as the ever helpful Fred Lou. Suzuka had resumed her role as an assassin and Aisha had finally returned to the empire. Jim would occasionally make calls to Swanzo and Mikey on Blue Heaven to order in parts for technological updates on the Outlaw Star. The sandy haired boy wasn't sure why he did it. He just could stand to see Gilliam waste away and he knew it would've been what Gene wanted no matter how much debt it put him in.

There were so many questions Gene left behind. But there was no use pondering over them now. It was times like this that you had to pack up and move on with your life. But Gene's spirit wasn't one that you could easily forget. Some days Jim caught himself half expecting Gene to waltz in through the door.

"Hey Mel," Jim called as he stumbled in through the door covered in grease as usual.

"Lunch is almost ready Jim," the raven haired woman smiled as she stirred the contents of the pot in front of her.

"Good because I brought my appetite," Jim grinned, unzipping the front of his oil stained jumpsuit. "I'm going to go wash up first."

Melfina smiled as she returned her attention to the meal. This wasn't the life she had imagined when she returned with Gene from the Leyline. She was free of those responsibilities and she was looking forward to a calm life with the one she loved. She should have known that the outlaw couldn't be tamed, no matter how much she tried. Deep down she still felt guilty for not trying harder.

"Boy today was rough," Jim sighed settling onto the couch, now in fresh clothing. "Mr. Hatchi's ship keeps acting up. I told him he has insufficient parts but he just won't listen to me."

Melfina giggled wiping her hands on her apron. "Do you think you've finally convinced him to purchase new equipment?"

"I wish," Jim brushed his hands through his thick mass of hair, "he just thinks I'm trying to con him into spending money."

"Betsy Jo's been running for 25 years and I've never had to replace a thing. What makes you think I'm going to do so now," Jim did a poor impression of the elderly man.

It amused his companion none the less. Just as Melfina was about to compliment Jim on his act the phone rang.

"That's probably the old man now with another complaint," Jim grumbled as he moved to answer the machine.

A man with short silver hair and large concealing sunglass appeared on the screen. Jim was unfamiliar with the face and assumed it was new customer.

"Hawking System Repair, how may I help you?" he put on his business voice.

"Jim Hawking," the man's voice boomed over the speaker. "Hand over the XGP-15A2 and its navigator and your questions will no longer be unanswered."

Jim immediately took a defensive stance. "What do you want with the Outlaw Star?" he balled his fist. "What questions? The search for the Leyline is over; what could you possibly want with the ship?"

"One word will guide you," the stranger seemed to ignore Jim's anger, "Callisto."

Jim's eye brows raised and his jaw lowered to question, but the stranger hung up. Jim looked to Melfina for answers but the young woman only shrugged.

"Callisto," Jim's lips traced the mysterious word.


End file.
